Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 6
right Bestand:H6_-_Journey.ogg Proloog Rijk van de Textiel, het jaar 1733 Naito sloeg de paaltjes die de touwen van zijn tent vasthielden in de grond met behulp van Adamaris' hamer. Hij was blij dat Adamaris drie tenten bij zich had; blijkbaar was zij die persoon met een kleine rugzak waar toch alles in zit. Cyramelia had haar tent eindelijk rechtgezet; ze had nog nooit gekampeerd in haar hele leven, dus moest Adamaris haar helpen. Die laatste had haar tent in minder dan twintig seconden opgemaakt. Zodra alledrie de tenten met de ingangen naar elkaar stonden, maakte Adamaris een kampvuurtje en zetelden de drie tieners zich errond. 'Heeft iemand iets te vertellen?' vroeg Naito verveeld, terwijl hij met een stokje in het vuur porde. 'Familie? Vertel over jullie families?' vroeg Cyramelia nieuwsgierig. Naito en Adamaris wisselden een onwennige blik. 'Ik begin wel.' zei Adamaris dus.'Ik kom uit het Stoomkrachtrijk. Mijn ouders maakten muziekdozen en we hadden een kleine winkel in het stadcentrum dichtbij de markt. Die dozen namen we vaak mee en dan reisden mijn vader en mijn oudere zus door het hele rijk om ze te verkopen.' 'Dat klinkt als een fijn leven.' mompelde Naito, die was as van zijn arm veegde. 'Dat was het wel. Maar vijf jaar geleden gingen ik en mijn zus naar de markt.' Naito zoog scherp in, maar Cyramelia keek juist vragend; 'Wat gebeurde er dan vijf jaar geleden?' 'Er was een enorme explosie op die markt, er vielen veel doden.' vertelde Naito. Adamaris knikte en ging verder.'Mijn zus kwam om. Ik overleefde het wel, maar het was zwaar voor mijn ouders en het leven werd veel moeilijker erna. Dus ging ik weg. Ik reis al heel lang rond.' Er viel een stilte.'Sorry dat ik naar je familie vroeg...' zei Cyramelia berouwvol. 'Het is al goed.' Naito had helemaal geen zin om over zijn familie te vertellen, en hij was enorm verrast en nog veel dankbaarder toen Adamaris voorstelde om te gaan slapen. 'Morgen moeten we vroeg opstaan.' Naito knikte haastig, wierp haar een dankbare blik toe en kroop zijn tent binnen. Het rook er naar hout en een beetje naar metaal en zilverpoets. Het was duidelijk dat Adamaris muziekdozen had gemaakt. Naito kon het niet laten om wat rond te neuzen in de zakjes die aan de wanden van de tent hingen. Hij vond kaartjes, rekeningen en facturen. Die stopte hij allemaal netjes terug. Toen opende hij een klein zakje aan de linkerwand van de tent, en hij zag een dik pak foto's zitten. Ze waren gemaakt door een van de beste camera's die je in dit tijdperk kon kopen; camera's die alleen mensen van bijvoorbeeld het gerecht of de politie konden veroorloven. Een beetje onzeker of hij het wel zou mogen doen, haalde Naito het stapeltje uit het zakje en keek naar de eerste foto. Het was Adamaris, maar ze zag er veel jonger uit. Het waren foto's zoals die getrokken werden als er een ongeval gebeurt was; een van vooraanzicht en een van zijaanzicht. Ze zag er heel zielig uit vond Naito; met donkere kringen rond haar ogen en een wezenloze blik. Erna volgden nog 2 foto's; hetzelfde soort van een mooie maar droevige vrouw die haar moeder zou kunnen zijn, en eentje van een man die niemand anders dan haar vader was. Ook hij keek ongelukkig. Naito keek om zich heen en vroeg zich af of hij de foto's beter niet terug zou stoppen, maar zijn nieuwsgierigheid won het van zijn geweten en hij schoof de foto's onder het stapeltje. De volgende afbeelding gaf hem bijna een hartaanval; hij had geen foto's van het ongeluk verwacht. Ze waren aan elkaar gemaakt met een nietje en ertussenin zaten allerlei documenten en papieren. Op de eerste was versplinterd glas zichtbaar op straatstenen die bespat waren met donker bloed, en onder een stapel puin stak een bloederige meisjeshand uit. Op de volgende foto stond een lichaam dat verstopt was onder een met bloed doordrenkt laken en op de derde foto, die een geheel beeld van de plek van het ongeluk liet zien, zag Naito een figuur in een vreemde, uitgespreide houding op de grond liggen met een heel team hulpverleners eromheen. Er was immens veel bloed, en Naito wist niet of de verminkte persoon in de achtergrond zelfs nog in leven zou zijn. Dan zag hij het sanguine- en zwartgekleurd haar. Hij kreeg een brok in zijn keel en zijn hart begon te bonzen; hij wist heel zeker dat hij deze foto's niet hoorde te bekijken, maar iets dwong hem, diep vanbinnen. Hij keek naar de volgende afbeelding en stak zijn lantaarn aan voor extra licht. De afbeelding liet dezelfde persoon zien die uitgespreid op het plein had gelegen; en Naito wist dat hij zich niet vergist had. Het meisje dat bebloed op de stenen lag met halfopen ogen en een glazige blik die aantoonde dat ze in schok was door bloedverlies, was zonder twijfel Adamaris. Naito huiverde en toen hij een luide knal hoorde in de verte liet hij alle foto's vallen. Verschrikt schraapte hij ze weer bij elkaar en bovenaan kwam een te zitten, de meest recente van allemaal gistte Naito. Adamaris lag in een ziekenhuisbed met allerlei dokters eromheen. Hij bekeek de foto eventjes toen een opvallende figuur hem opviel in de deuropening; het was een vrouw met lang, donker haar en witte kleding. Ze sprak met een van de artsen. Naito haalde zijn schouders op en stopte de foto's terug in het zakje. Die ochtend was hij als eerste wakker, en zodra het lichter werd in zijn tent kroop hij naar buiten de ochtenddauw in. Het gras was vochtig en kleefde aan zijn huid en kleren, dus hobbelde hij zo snel mogelijk naar de tent van Adamaris. 'Adamaris?' vroeg hij.'Ben je al wakker? Zullen we ontbijt maken en Cyramelia wekken?' 'Ja, kom even binnen want het is akelig koud buiten.' Naito kroop haar tent binnen en warmde zich aan haar lantaarn terwijl hij keek hoe ze haar gespen, riemen en de rest van haar bovenkleding vastmaakte. Toen ze opstond hoorde hij een zoevend geluid en alweer vroeg hij zich gepikeerd af waar het vandaan kwam. Adamaris ging de tent uit en na enkele minuten steeg de geur van gebakken eieren op. Zij had wel degelijk alles mee. Hij keek om zich heen en zag niet direct iets vreemds in Adamaris' tent, maar toch werd hij nieuwsgierig, zelfs na de akelige foto's die hij die avond ervoor had gevonden. Hij zag een koffertje met gravures van bloemen en dieren, en voelde zich aangetrokken omdat het heel mooi was. Dus trok hij het naar zich toe en klikte het slotje open. Binnenin lagen aan groot aantal brieven, allemaal geadresseerd met; 'Lieve dochter'. Er lag één open en Naito kon niet anders dan een deeltje dat erop stond lezen: Lieve Adamaris, Wanneer kom je weer thuis? Al vier lange jaren ben je weg bij ons en we hebben niets van je gehoord. Het kostte ons maanden om je locatie op te sporen, en we respecteren je door een brief te schrijven in plaats van je op te zoeken. Schrijf je dus alsjeblieft eens terug? We missen je zo. Het was al zo leeg in het ene jaar dat Kiraya weg was, en nu allebei onze dochters verdwenen zijn is je vader terug hervallen in zijn oude depressie. Dus Adamaris, dit komt van je moeder, stuur alsjeblieft terug. We hebben er een stuk land bijgekocht met appelbomen, je zou het heerlijk vinden daar. Bovendien... ' Naito kon de rest van de tekst niet meer lezen, maar genoeg had hij wel gezien over Adamaris' verleden. Toen klonk een scherpe stem achter hem op; 'Ben je weer in mijn privéspullen aan het neuzen?' Naito draaide zich met een ruk om. Adamaris stond in de opening van haar tent en keek hem met een woedende fonkeling in haar ogen aan. 'Ik vind het niet erg als je iets ziet wat in jouw tent lag, maar van mijn spullen blijf je af. Alleen al met die foto's heb je genoeg gezien!' zei Adamaris boos. Naito boog zijn hoofd berouwvol en maakte geen oogcontact meer. Adamaris zuchtte en ging naast hem zitten. 'Nu je toch al alles over me weet, kan ik je net zo goed alles laten zien.' Ze stroopte haar nauwsluitende broek zo goed als het kon op aan haar linkerbeen. Of althans, wat haar linkerbeen hoorde te zijn. Het leek op een machine, maar het was even elegant en had dezelfde vorm als een gewoon mensenbeen. Het was heel mooi met alle fijne tandwielen en plaatjes. 'Ik verloor een been en een arm in de explosie,' legde Adamaris uit.'Iemand bracht de artsen op het idee om ze mechanisch te herstellen zoals gedaan wordt met gewonde diertjes, maar het is lastig leven omdat ik het steeds moet onderhouden. Daarom was ik in de bergen. Ik wou een geneesmiddel vinden zodat ik mijn ledematen terugkreeg.' Naito voelde zich overwelmt met schuldgevoel omdat hij in Adamaris' privézaken had gesnuffeld tot op het niveau dat ze alles dan maar had verteld. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en eventjes liet ze zich opgelaten door hem knuffelen. 'Het is al goed, ik vind het niet erg.' lachte ze.'En blijf nu... van me af,' en ze duwde zijn armen weg voor ze de tent weer uitging. Hoofdstuk 5 ��'''O�� Hoofdstuk 7 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje